one shots yet again
by Scorpiokagamine
Summary: thanks to a very dearly beloved reviewer, I have fixed this thingy now. wuhahahaha
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay! New story. This time, Lightning x Hope from final fantasy XIII! God I love this couple for no reason. I mean, for some of you who may have heard of the game or played it, don't you just love how Lightning always worries about Hope? And lets him call her Light? Heh heh, she really makes me think of something that may have gone on had the people making the video game been okay with putting a cougar (older woman who likes younger men) in there. But yeah, she's kind of like an older sister to him.**_

_**And stuff.**_

_**But anyways, this will be somewhat different form that story line. In this one, Lightning and snow will be comrades in arms, Snow's wedding day soon coming. Her sister will be resting at home as Lightning and snow travel to the lower world on a scouting mission. Sazh was their pilot. They planned to only be gone for a while. Three days, at the most.**_

_**But they crash land onto the land, landing at Oerba (Just Erba, the 'o' is silent), the home to Fang, Vanille, and Hope. **_

**Sentimental**

"Hey light, what do you think of this?" my sister says, holding up a dress. I look at it. It's a pretty one, pure white and flowing, with a long train. It didn't cover the shoulder and had a low cut. But as Serah held it up to her body, I could see it would make her beautiful. I nodded, and she smiled. "Okay, I'll go try it on!" she says, she disappears into the changing room.

If you are wondering what we're doing, I'll explain.

We are currently dress shopping for Serahs' wedding dress. I have no idea why she had to take me, though. She could've just gone with Lebreau, but noooooooooooo. This was to be a "family" outing. I have no idea how these girly things work! She should've asked from someone else advice! But I didn't complain and agreed to it when she asked. Now I sat down in one of those chairs they have in those waiting rooms as she changes.

Wait never mind, I don't want to sit. I get up and lean against the wall. Better position in case something decides to attack us. I cross my arms, taking on an innocent, "I'm bored" look. My bangs fell down to cover my eyes. To the world, I looked like I was about to fall asleep. But my eyes dart around, checking for exits and suspicious people.

"Come on, Light. Stop going into warrior mode." My sister says, and I turn around to look at her. "What do you think?" she says, turning. I gasp quietly as I take in how stunning she looks. The dress shows off her shoulders, clinging in all the right areas. She looks amazing and young, a perfect blushing bride. Her cheeks start to take on a pink that matches her hair color. I cough and say, "It looks great."

She smiles, and takes my breathe away again. "You think so?" I nod, and she smiles, and then frowns. "But I bet this dress must cost a fortune. I don't think I should get this one-" but I cut her off. "I'll buy it for you." I say quickly. She gasps, then says, "oh, no! Thank you for the offer, but-"

"Consider it a wedding gift from me." I say, and then push her back into the dressing room. "Now go get out of it so I can buy it for you." I push her in and close the door. But not before she turns around and hugs me. "Thanks, Claire." She whispers.

* * *

"Today your mission will be investigating and scouting for inhabitable areas." In other words, scouting Pulse again. I sigh as my commanding officer explains, yet again, what we'll be doing. I mimic him in my head as he talks. "I want you to find any area, and I mean any area, that can host a small village of maybe ten or less people. It must have a stable water source, food supply, fertile ground, and many trees nearby.

"It can be a cave, a forest, a plain, anything. Now let me get to the part you've been waiting for." The commander smiles, turning around. "Gather round, ladies. Don't be shy now." I step forward with the men. We gather around a long box, maybe 6 feet by 12 inches. We watch as two men open it to revealing weapons. "Now, you are allowed to engage in combat with alien life force, but only if they engage it with you. You can exterminate them if that's what it takes to make available area for our mission, but that's up to you. I trust you to make the right decision."

He starts to hand them out, but when I reach for one he shakes his head. "I've got a different one for you, Lightning." He opens up a different box and hands me a casing for a gun. I take it and pull out a strange looking weapon. Its shape is much like a gun, but it had a handle you would see on a blade. I look up in confusion. "Sir?" I ask. He reaches over and presses a button, making it transform. I drop it and step back as it forms into a…sword?! I start at the smartly crafted weapon in awe. "Well, don't stare. Pick it up."

I reach back down and pick it up. It was…surprisingly light. I even threw it up into the air and caught it. I swish it expertly around, liking how it sounded. I pressed the same button as my commander did and watched as it changed effortlessly into a gun.

"I knew it would be good for you." I look up to see me commander smiling. "I'm giving you this to keep. As a sign for you great service, use it well on the battle field." I look down at my new gunblade (as I will now call it), then back to my commander and thank him.

"Hey, Lightning!" I hear, and turn to see Snow behind me. "You got a new weapon too?" I nod, and he smiles. "I did too. I got this." He turns to show a power circle. "It's supposed to enhance my physical abilities. Want to give it a go?" he taunts. I shake my head at him "thanks, but I don't fight idiots." "Hey!"

"Shut up. You know it's true."

"I'm not an idiot! How'd I get your sister to agree to marry me if I was an idiot?!"

"I don't know. Maybe she has a soft spot for idiots like you."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Why are you yelling, idiot? Inside voice."

He lowers his voice. "You're calling me an idiot!"

"No I'm not. I'm stating the obvious here."

"That's it! Here I come!" he rushes forward, and I smirk at the chance to test out my new weapon.

But our commanding officer stops us. He hits Snow on the head. "Stop it, both of you." Damn. I put my gun blade back into its casing and clip it to my skirt. "Ouch!" snow complains, rubbing his head. "Why he only hit me?" I look at him, then huff and turn away. "Now, you two." Our commander says, and we turn to look at him. "You will be working with each other as well as with Sazh. Any objections?" I huff and look away. Snow looks down. "Good. Now get going."

"Hey Sazh! How's the kid?" Snow says, the moment we meet up. Sazh smiles at us. "He's fine. In fact, he'll be coming with us. First mission he's ever got." "Oh! Cool. Where is he?" Sazh points up at the cockpit of the plane behind him. "In there, getting everything ready." "Oh, okay. I go get the supplies." Snow says before walking away. I look up at the sky, my thoughts far away.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

(Pulse)

"Wait! Hold on, wait up!" Vanille shouts, running after me. I laugh. "Catch me if you can!" then I run faster.

"Wait up, will you?!" I just laugh and run faster. She finally catches up to me, jumping onto my back. We tumble to the ground, rolling down a hill. We shriek and laugh childishly as we finally come to a stop. I land on top of her. "Hah! Got you now!" she says, wrapping her arms around my back. I smirk. "Are you sure?" my fingers find her tummy and wiggle. She squeals and kicks me on the waist, pushing me off.

I roll onto my back and we sit side by side. We laugh still, until it dies into giggles, chuckles, and then silence. We watch as the creatures that fly Pulses' sky go by. A Fal'cie sometimes appears only to kill something then disappear into the distance. I take a deep breath, and then sigh. Vanille does as well. "It smells wonderful, doesn't it?" She asks.

"Mmhmm." I say, sitting up. She continues to stare up at the sky. I stare out to watch the many creatures of Pulse go about their daily lives. Some are hunting, fighting, looking for mates, or just simply grazing. The daily life on Pulse is always busy; nothing is without purpose here. Speaking of which, we had to get back. I turn over to Vanille and nudge her. "Come on, we've got to get back." She doesn't move for a few second before reluctantly getting up and smiling. "Alright." She says softly.

"Oh, Vanille, don't be like that." I say, helping her up. "It's just…I don't get to see you so often anymore. We made a promise, all three of us. We're family." A tear falls from her eyes. "Hey. Come on now. Don't cry." I say, hugging her. "We're still family. Calm down." Then she pushes me back. "Not that promise! You said you would help me- help me…?" she trails off, sobbing again. But I catch on to what she's saying.

"Oh, you're talking about _that _promise." I sigh. Man, what a drag. She really had me going there. I turn around to look up at the sky. "I did promise." I say. "And I'll keep it." I turn to smile at her. "Don't worry, Vanille. You'll get your wish soon."

She stops crying and smiles.

I wrap and arm around her waist and she wraps hers around mine. We head back to the village, and I whisper into her ear; "We'll get you Fangs' love soon."

She leans her head into my shoulder. "Thanks, Hope."

* * *

(The next day)

I yawn as I head out on patrol. I wave goodbye to Vanille with fang and we split up, her going on a hunt and me going to work. I met up with my team and we exchange greetings. We joke a bit before splitting up to cover more area. I take the southern forest as my partner takes the southern forest. I have my boomerang out in case something attacks me out of nowhere. But I'm not so worried so I take in the scenery as I walk the border. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary…

I walk straight into a tree.

"Ouch!" ugh. My fault, I guess. I bow in apology to the tree and walk away. But I walk yet again into another tree. I don't even say ouch, but instead cradle my poor nose as I apologize to yet another tree. I'm mindful this time. Pulse may be a hell, but it sure was a beautiful one. The leaves gleamed in the sun, the dew making it sparkle. The grass blew softly in a slight breeze, which brought the amazing scent of flowers.

Wait a second. I sniff again.

Oh. I recognized this sweet scent. "Lillian Venus Tiger Trap" I think it is called. Supposedly, these flowers were harmless, unless you happened upon their patch. If you kept your distance, you were fine. But, say, you fell onto their bush they inject you with a poison. It's supposed to kill you, but it has a different effect on humans.

A very, very, _very_ different effect.

I sniff again. I can smell the flowers, but there also was a strange scent. It smelled like…smoke? I sniff again. Yep, definitely smoke. I follow the scent, parting palm trees and bushes in my way. I see a pillar of smoke in the air and walk faster. Now, what could it be? I mused. Maybe a new village to the east. I guess I am going to have to be friendly. I sigh. Gods, new villages were annoying. Bunch of people who think they were entitled to just about everything. Idiots.

But what I see is something very different.

I gasp as I take in a wreck. A plane, it seems. It lies in disarray. What would've made a glorious plane is now in ruins. Its cockpit is empty; maybe the pilot had the smarts to abandon ship. The wing is torn, and the neck of it is ripped in two. All around it are scattered pieces of its cargo. I look down and find something shining in the light. I pick it up to see a…picture? It showed a young man with blonde hair ties back with a bandana, and a young blushing woman with him. Her hair was the same pink as her cheeks. But the picture was partly burned. An arm with its former bearer now missing from the picture. It wrapped around the young woman's waist.

I stare at it, pondering the two people. They smiled happily; maybe lovers? I pocket it to look at later. I step forward to search the wreckage when I start to hear soft moaning noises. I look around. I didn't see anyone. Maybe it was a bird call? But I hit myself on the head. What kind of bird made that kind of noise?! I hear the moaning happen again. I close my eyes and listen. It seemed to be coming from the…right? I turn my body and head off. I turn frequently as I get closer, until I stumble over-

A woman.

She has her back to me, her pink hair sparkling in the light. She sits on the floor with her legs spread to the sides of her. Her hands are in front of her. She moans again and rubs her hips onto the forest floor. And I can see why; not 6 feet away from her is Lillian Venus Tiger Trap. I can only guess what happened.

You know that I said about the Lillian Venus Tiger Trap? That very different reaction we humans have to its poison? Well…the poison is injected into our bodies but causes us to want things…

_Sexually._

And if they don't get cured, they might die…

And apparently the cure is to have sex.

And keep having it until the victim has fallen asleep from exhaustion. Yep. It's a weird reaction and cure, I know. But it works. I step forwards onto a twig with a _snap. _The woman stops moaning and turns to face me. I hold my hands, showing her I meant no harm. "Hello there. Are you alright?" I slowly approach her. She quivers as I approach. "No, no! Its okay, its okay, I won't hurt you." I walk around to her side so she can see me better. She stops quivering and I approach her again.

As I come closer, I see her hands. One has disappeared into her short skirt-pants, and her jacket has almost fallen off to reveal her turtle neck. It's a zip up one, and she had already unzipped it. Her hand is in her plain bra, and she whimpers as her hand moves. "Poor girl. You didn't even know, did you?" I reach over and softly stroke her cheek. She leans in, whimpering a bit. "I-I just…*moan* I…please…*moan* p-please help me…" she works out. I kneel down next to her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." I say, unzipping the rest of her turtle neck. "What's your name?" Lillian Venus Tiger Trap victims tend to speak the truth while under toxication. She moans out as I softly push her shirt off. Her breasts are perky and creamy white. I stroke the exposed skin as she answers. "C-Claire, but…ah!...I like…like being called Lightning…." She arches into my hands. "Please help me.." she whispers.

I nod. "Alright. I'll call you Light. And my name is Hope Estheim. Nice to meet you." I say as I pull her bra down. She moans as me hands fondle one breast, my mouth going to the other. Her hands wrap around my head and her fingers bite into my hair. It's a bit painful, but I don't mind. My tongue comes out to roughly lick her nipple as my hand cups her beast. She throws her head back and moans. My other hand comes down to pull her skirt bottoms and underwear off.

She moans loudly as my fingers slip inside. Deep, deep within. I notice something and frown. It's tight…too tight. Like a virgin. I pull back and sit on my knees. She whimpers. "How old are you, Light?" I ask. Her eyes open half way and she crawls closer. I lean back as she climbs onto me, resting on my knees. "I'm 24." She says, kissing my neck. I let my fingers tangle in her hair. 24? And still a virgin? Wow. "How old are you?" she asks. "18." I say.

My fingers slid down again to her cilt. I slip one in and she arches against me. Her hands wrap tightly onto my shoulders as she throws her head back. I kiss her neck softly and nibble on the skin. Her hands come up to tangle into my hair as I slip another finger in. I do a scissoring motion that causes her to whimper. I kiss her on the lips to apologize but she dominates the kiss.

_Damn, she fast. I'll have to set some boundaries…_ I think. I nip her tongue when she tries to dart in. she whimpers in apology and returns to lick my lip, seeking entrance. I push my tongue out to lick her lower lip and she complies, opening up. And once again I am dominating, and she is whimpering and moaning under me.

I had slipped all of my fingers into her and thrusting in. She thrusts after them, almost screaming as she does. But when I hit a particular spot I am searching for she releases her lips from mine and cums. She cums onto the forest floor, moaning and collapsing onto me. I catch her and sooth her back comfortingly. Must be over now. Usually you didn't have to actually do it, but that depended on how much poison got into you.

And seeing how she is collapsed on me, I'd say she's fine.

I realize how soft her skin is. My fingers find nothing; no bumps or anything I'd usually find. I feel her shoulders and meet soft skin. She withers against me as I slide my fingertip against the skin. I am fascinated by her skin, but right then I remember my mission. I kiss her shoulder and am about to get up when I feel hands on my pants.

I gasp in surprise as she unbuttons them and pulls my member out. Her hips move so her clit rubs against it and she moans again. I groan as she rubs against me wildly. I have to put my hands on her waist to hold her back and set a pace. She compels and almost screams at our slow pace. It's slow, but feels oh so good it's hard to take.

She pushes me down onto the forest floor and keeps rubbing our sexes together. Her hands slide under my shirt and lay flat on my stomach. I watch her as she keeps moving against me. My hands reach up to caress her breasts and she gasp in surprise. I rise up again to kiss her breast and her hands slid up to hold onto my shoulders. I lick a nipple and she cums again. But as she collapses, her clit falls to impale herself on my member.

We are still as she takes in the feeling slowly. My member pulse uncontrollably inside of her and I groan at how tight she feels. It's oh so tight and warm, and her walls start to pulse as well. She moans and rises up again, then slowly let me back in. I savor the feeling, groaning as her hands bite into my shoulders. But she was going so _slowly. _She moves again, and it's too much for me to take.

I flip us over and pin her down. She whimpers in a bit of fear and I kiss her softly. "I'm sorry that your first time isn't what I think you imagined it to be…" I apologize, looking into her eyes. They are so _blue_; such an ice cold blue that shined brightly. I kiss her cheek. "I tried to hold back, but…" my member rubs her clit and she withers against me in expectation. "Please…oh please…"she whispers to me. I blink at her once before entering her harshly. She screams in pleasure and lets her fingers bite into my shoulders again.

I pull back and hit in again, searching for that same spot again. I find it and push in again, making her scream all the more. The pace is faster now, and she moans and screams and mewls and bites my shoulder until her finally cums. Her walls tighten unbearably around me as she cums, and I groan. I thrust in one more time and cum as well.

I know that you might be worried. Aren't you going got get her pregnant? What about STD's? Well I'm happy to say that; no, I don't have STD's, thank you very much. And the poison kind does this thing were a victim can cum, but not impregnate or get pregnant. Its magic, I tell you. Magic.

Light's eyes close finally and she blacks out. I gasp for breath and pull out of her. Her hands tighten as I move away but loosen, falling to her sides. I fix my clothes and find hers, returning to her. I use a water spell to wash her body off and dry her quickly with some fire. I pull up her pants and zip up her turtle neck not two minutes later (hey, I work fast) and slip her jacket over her body. I lift her up bridal style and carry her back home. She moans in her sleep and turns to me, resting her hand on my chest. I smile down at her.

She really did look almost angel like in her sleep. I mean, the most I've seen of her is her "sex" face and that is a huge turn on right there. But for now, she looks innocent and…cute. I kiss her forehead because I knew it would be the last time I could and continue on. But not before noticing a small smile grace her lips.

* * *

(Lightning)

I dreamed of darkness.

Of emptiness.

It is so cold there. There is no warmth, no light. No hope. Nothing. No fingers to comfort me. I am afraid. I huddle myself close, knees covering my chest. There in that darkness, I felt alone. More alone then ever. Nothing could compare to it.

Not even your sister being married off and having no one to return too. Not even transferring into a new sector and knowing no one. Because; even then, you're not alone. Someone, somewhere out there, is feeling the same exact way you were. You can never be alone. But here, in this darkness, I am alone. You'd think I'd be happy. I'm not. I'm trying my best not to cry. To call out for help. Or call out to Hope.

Instead, I reach out to feel for Hope. To touch his skin, to feel his lips again on my body. I feel about until I find his fingertips. I clasp onto them, bringing him close. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle in closer. Now I can feel warmth. Now I can see some light. I feel his lips kiss my forehead and smile contently. Yes. Now I am not alone. I relax my tight hold and breathe in his scent.

I have just met this boy-no, man. Maybe he will kill me. Maybe he will capture me and use me as ransom. I really didn't care at the moment. For now, all I care about is knowing someone is here with me. That is all that matters to me. His fingers were so kind, gently caressing my skin soothingly. Reassuringly. I nuzzle his neck_. Thank you, Hope._ I want to say.

I felt a warmth again, much like earlier. Only, it isn't as hungry as that one was. This one is subtle, and makes me smile contently. It fills up my stomach and spreads about my body until everything is tingling, screaming in absolute pleasure. I've never been like this in a man's arms. Sure, I've dated, but it never got far.

I fell Hope let me down. Down, down, down. Onto something soft and gentle. My head rests on an upraised object. I feel Hope move slowly away from me, and I grasp his hand. I pull on it, tugging him closer. "I think she wants you to stay…" I hear a females' voice say, and I am angered. What right does another woman have being here? What right does she have intruding in on my time with Hope?

I tug harder on Hope's hand. _Don't you dare leave me. _I think. _Don't you dare leave with that woman. I will not allow it. _Then I plead; _please….stay here with me…_

"Is she…pouting?" the woman's voice says.

Silence. Then: "do me a favor, Vanille? Leave and forget about that face you just saw."

"uh…okay?" footsteps that grow quieter and quieter as she leaves. I smile happily and I hear a soft male chuckle. I tug again on Hope's hand. He falls onto what I figured out is a bed and rolls over to face me. I snuggle into his chest and nuzzle. I feel his soft laughter and his arms wrap around me. "gods, you're like a kitten. Jealous one minute then cuddly the next." I ignore the comment and wrap my arms around him. I take in his scent. A combination of flowers and sunshine. All things good and pure within the world. I smile. His name is befitting for him. I want to thank his mother or father for naming him "Hope." My ears listen to his low voice as he says:

"you'll make a wonderful wife to your husband."

My eyes open a bit in surprise. He thinks I'm…? no, no, no! there is some mistake. As the deep darkness takes me under I am only able to work out…

"I'm..not…getting…"

(end)

_**Look, I can write straight people having sex.**_

**Alden: …my only question is why.**

_**Me: well, I am a yaoi fan but I do like some straight couples. What can I say? I'm an open-minded person.**_

**Alden: no, why are you writing this when you should be writing YOUR OTHER FANFICS?!**

_**Me:…*looks away* umm, well…I don't know…**_

**Alden: that is not an excuse-wait, hey! *watches Scorpiokagamine walk away* come back here!**

_**Me: sorry, I'm too far away to here you, what was that?**_

**Alden: well, anyways, please review for this story or the other stories that my "friend" is writing. And please vote at the poll for what story she/ he should continue writing.**

_**Me: *throws a knife into a wall* I'm so sexually frustrated right now.**_

**Alden: ...what.**

_**Me: I'm so sexually frustrated right now. I have to write another lemon and its exhausting. I never knew imaging or writing sex could make one so tired…**_

**Alden: …Ne…okay…?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi wa todoke (from me to you)

Chapter one- I was a tutor for him

"_Very good, Hope! And this one is…?" I said, pointing at the next problem._

"_Umm…" he drawled, staring at the problem. I watch as his cute chibi face scrunches up in frustration. My little Hope was just so cute when he was thinking!_

"_Its…9.8!" he said, looking up at me hesitantly. I smiled at him. "Good, Hope! That's right!" I rubbed his head._

_My name is Claire, but I prefer to be called Lightning. I allow only people dear to me to actually call me Claire, and even then that's only my sister. Our parents died when I was young, and my sister (Serah) was too young to remember it. Since I was the older one, I was the one who had to "roll up my sleeves" and "saddle the horse." I took all kinds of odd jobs, from delivering newspapers to washing peoples' feet. All for my education and for my sister. I got good grades, tutored my sister, made food, and tucked my sister in at night. Now I am in high school, and get better jobs and better hours. I still tutor; only, I tutor as a side job. Hope is one of my many students. Because of him, I like to think I could be a teacher someday. Every day, he smiles at me when I come. Throughout the session, I know he's paying me a lot of attention because of his smiles. He was so sweet. _

_And when I have to leave, he hugs me, clings to me. I let him, because it's just a child crush. He'd grow up one day and smile at someone else like he does to me. Yet somehow…_

_I shook my head to erase such thoughts from my mind and smile when Hope glanced at me. _

"_Light?" he said to me. _

(++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)

"Ms. Farron?

I glance up at one of my students. What was her name? Lija? I smile at her politely. "What is it?"

"Well, I wanted to ask for your help on this one question…" and she continues on as my mind blanks out. It goes onto automatic as I wander about my mind. As I answer her, I remember helping someone else just like this. His smile…how I miss it now…

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, Ms. Farron." Lija says, waving on her way out. I sigh. I remove my glasses and smack my head on my desk. I really don't want to look at my empty classroom. It reminded me too much of my students, which in turn made me think of…I rest my cheek on the desk and stare out the window. This same blue sky…much like back then…

I became a teacher after I graduated high school. I liked teaching others. It felt so…nice, helping someone else out. I became a P.E. teacher, but I soon became the health and science teacher. How did that happen? I'm still not entirely sure. My hand strokes down the side of my face, brushing my hair over my eyes. I stare at the pink stands that strike into the blue canvas called the sky. I hated my pink hair and my blue eyes. They looked perfect on my younger sister, but on me, they made me seem more womanly and not as harsh as my actual personality. I hate being weak. I hate depending on others.

But back then, I loved my hair. All because of one boy I tutored. He used to play with it in his fingers, cooing at how soft it was. Sometimes I had to smack him to get him to concentrate, but most times I let his fingers slid through my hair. I loved it. I loved his voice as he stroked my hair, his cooing and gentle touch. Whenever someone else did it, I didn't feel…treasured. Okay, whoa. I did _not_ just say treasured. As in, I felt treasured when a boy 7 years younger that I was stroked my hair. I did not just admit that. Nope. Nope nope nope. No way.

But, in reality, _yes._ I felt treasured and adored and loved when he reached for my hair. Every time I fought to hold back, to not lean into his touch. When his parents thanked me for all the tutoring sessions and said he didn't need any more, I was so sad. Sad because I wouldn't see him. I wasn't needed. Mostly, I was sad because I wouldn't feel his touch again in my hair. And I miss it, even now.

I sigh and close my eyes. I'm so tired…

His green eyes, his white hair…

His fingers, his smile…

His soft voice that needed no loud sound because he could already he heard-wait, what?

His gentle lips…

His body…

I almost instantly fall asleep thinking about him, until:

"Ms. Farron!" a shout and a loud thud beside my ear.

I jolt up. I blink, trying to focus on the person before me.

"I'm sorry?" I say in confusion. I grab my glasses and put them on, looking up. Before me stood a teenager, 17, by the looks of it. His short, white hair fell to his cheeks, and his green eyes were framed perfectly by long eyelashes. His bangs, at the right angle, could cover his eyes. His lips were set in a smirk, as he tapped my nose. _He looks so much like him…_I think forlornly.

"Ms. Farron? I'm the new student in your class. I transferred over yesterday from the Cocoon district to Pulse and they said I'd be taking your class?" ah, that's right. Our school districts were set up in a confusing yet simple order. Pulse was the hard-to-get-in, nerdy district of scholars, while the Cocoon district was the…not so hard to get in school. Go Fal'cie, was their motto. Ours was

"Go L'cie." I mutter under my breath.

Anyways, I was getting a transfer student into my class. Which is the odd part, considering my class was one of the top classes; it is (almost) impossible for a transfer student to get into my class right from Cocoon district. But, apparently this kid was a prodigy, and his grades checked out. All A's in every accelerated/ AP (Advanced Placement) class Cocoon district had to offer. So, I guess it was fine. Not that it mattered.

"I see. Did you already get the material for the course?" I ask, pushing up my glasses and looking down at the schedule before me.

"Actually, no. they told me to ask you." He says, rubbing the back of his head.

So that's why he came so late. He probably was stuck in the office all day. I rise and motion him to follow me over to a small closet door. As I unlock it, I say; "the course is going to be a little hard at first, so I expect you to study every night until you've got up." I open the door and reach to the top of it for the course books. I can barely reach it and I glare at it frustratingly. How did I out it up there in the first place? I reach for it still and speak to the transfer student. "Also, I expect you to-"

I gasp, my eyes widening in surprise as an arm wraps around my waist and another reaches up to wrap its fingers around my hand.

A voice whispers in my ear, making my hair and my heart flutter;

"I've missed you, light."

A tongue darts out to lick my ear, making me shiver.

I turn around softly and look up to meet green eyes, familiar ones that are darkened with lust. I look at his lips, his smile that I remember. But i…it can't…be possible…

Could it?

I gasp again as he bends his head, his lips finding my cheek. He kisses it softly and nibbles gently on my jaw. I stare at his white hair, trying to find the similarity. And to my frustration and small delight, it looks almost exactly the same. I push back and he complies. I stare up at his green eyes, and my fingers find his cheeks. They touch him gently, startled to find that his cheeks are just as soft as ever. I touch his lips next. His eyes, his nose. Everything is the same and yet not. This is…

"Hope." I say, and gulp.

It is Hope, only older. Now I see what should have been easy for me to identify. He smiles at me.

"You've…you've grown up." I say slowly. He nods. I smile at him. "It…it's nice to see you again." I push him back. "Now, let's get back to business." I turn back around and reach for the book again. This time, I can easily reach it. I grab it, along with a few other books, but I don't turn around.

I can't.

_He's grown up so much. _Gone was to young, blind, innocent little boy I tutored. Now stood a strong, older, not so innocent man, with the body of an athlete. He, who used to be shorter than I was, is now taller. Much taller. I am pretty sure my head barely comes up to his chest now. How did he grow so tall in such short amount of time…?

So caught up in my thoughts, I fail to notice the arms wrapped around me again. I don't feel his hands take the books and drop them onto the floor. I barely notice when he turns me around. The only time I actually register all of this is when he brings his lips to mine. I gasp then, try to struggle only to realize he has trapped my hands in his, resting them on his shoulders. He doesn't kiss me; instead, he stares into my wide eyes. I blink at him.

I fail to notice that I'm leaning in slowly to his lips.

So I think that it was him that kisses me first, when in truth, I was the one who initiated the kiss. Our lips met. Mine were closed hesitantly while his opened instantly, tongue darting out to lick my lips. He nibbles softly; seeking permission. I open my lips and he takes full advantage.

He lets go of my hands to wrap his arms around my waist and bring me closer to him. I slid my hands to hold onto his shoulders. For really, right now I am too weak to stand. His tongue works magic in my mouth, making me groan softly. I lean onto him for support, and feel hardness thrusted against my stomach. I moan softly.

I gasp and open my eyes wide as a thought occurs to me.

Isn't this wrong? Aren't I a teacher and wasn't he a student? This is illegal!

I push him back, but he refuses to move. Instead, he presses harder against my lips, tongue more demanding. I hit him hard, but it's no use. He easily catches my fist and captures me effortlessly. I can barely fight, my head feels like it's in the clouds, and already I'm thinking

Why refuse what I want right now?

For right now, I am seriously considering letting go, and just let Hope take over.

No! I mustn't!

I finally pull myself free and gasp for breath. I look down at the floor to keep my eyes off of Hope and try to slow my breathing. He falls onto my nearby desk, and I'm a little bit pleased to hear him as breathless as I am. We're silent; it's too hard for me to think clearly.

"Why?" I glance up at Hope, who glares at me. "Why did you stop?"

I look back down. "It's wrong." I say softly. "You're a student and I'm a teacher. If anyone saw us-"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" He says loudly. I flinch and he lowers his voice. "I'm talking about 7 years ago."

…ah…

I fall silent and look back down.

Until fingers pull my chin up to look into soft green eyes. "I looked for you. Called for you. But you….you were gone. Where did you go? What did you do in all that time?" he leans his forehead into my shoulder. "I missed you so much."

And in 6 simple sentences, he summed up everything I felt. All the torn up and messed up feelings. Everything. I can't refuse him now. Now that he said to me what I feel. Now that he's said he missed me. So that means he cares for me. Even if just a little. And a little is enough, right?

I feel his fingers brush through my hair, just like back then. I feel his lips kiss and press cooing words onto my skin.

It doesn't occur to me again that maybe this is wrong, maybe I shouldn't do this.

Not until later do I think this.

At the moment, all I feel is bliss.

Somehow, we fall to the floor. My shirt is thrown off first and he presses his lips on the curve of my breasts. His fingers slid my bra off and find my nipples, rubbing them. I moan and he captures it with his lips. He kisses my cheek lovingly as I arch against him. His lips leave a trail, marking a spot on my neck before moving to my breasts. He sucks gently on a nipple, his fingers pinching and rubbing softly on the other. His teeth nip gently and I moan. My fingers find his school jacket and pull it off, frustrated to find a shirt. He grins as I whimper. "Hold on. Hold on, I'll get It." he says soothingly. I sigh in frustration as he pulls off his shirt and returns to me. My arms welcome him back and his lips find my other nipple. I moan at the feeling, my fingers brushing his bare back.

His hands slid up my waist enticingly, making me moan again. His lips slid ever so slowly down and I shudder as he licks my belly button. "It looks so cute." He whispers, kissing it. I blush at the term "cute." He slides back up my body to kiss my lips. His hands tangle in my hair. He coos softly and I nuzzle him.

But I gasp again as a hand cups my through my clothing.

His fingers squeeze gently, and rub teasingly. I moan and whimper, wanting to feel the bare skin. I gasp as I feel a rough hardness on my stomach and thrust against his hand. "Impatient, aren't we?" he chuckles. I glare at him, and then moan as he pulls my pants and underwear down. I gasp as I feel his fingers brushing, rubbing my cilt. So caught in my pleasure i don't notice Hope slide my hands down his pants until I feel the hardness that has been rubbing into my stomach.

I jerk away from it. But he groans and lets his head fall onto my shoulder. "Touch me too." He pleads. My hand is taken by his, and he wraps it around his member softly. So I can refuse if I want to. But after the pleading words he whispered into my ear, I can't refuse. He pants in my ear as I pump his member, letting my fingers slid over the tip every now and then to make him groan.

He finally dips his fingers within me. First one finger, gently thrusting in and out. I moan gently. Letting him know it was fine. He slides another finger in and I pant as he thrusts and scissors me. My hand moves weakly, and I can barely focus on anything but the pleasure and Hope. He slides in another finger and maneuvers out of his pants and underwear so effortlessly, like he's done it so many times. It sparks jealousy within me but is soon forgotten as I feel his member rub against my clit.

He rubs gently at first, but soon is pressing hard against me. But instead of entering, he hesitates.

I whine softly. My hips jerk forward invitingly.

That's all he needed.

He groans and enters roughly. I wince a bit but moan. He moves slower then, but doesn't atop until he's all the way in. I can feel him; I can feel him pulsing deep within me. He groans and his hips jerk a little but he remains still. I stroke the side of his face in gratitude.

He's so _big._ (_**A/n: I promised myself I wouldn't write that but…frig it I don't care anymore)**_. Much larger than my other partners. I couldn't possibly be prepared or get used to this. I feel tears coming from my eyes and shut them tightly.

Fingers slid to my face, and I hear soft cooing noises. I relax as he strokes my hair like he used to. As he coos softly once again. Like before. I realize then that I truly, truly like this. I love when he coos at me, strokes my hair. For it feels like I am the child. Not him. And I have never been the child. My sister depended on me to grow up, so I did. I never got to fully become a child before I became the adult. But my sister did. Maybe it wasn't the best life, but she got to go throw all the stages of life.

And I didn't.

I was so jealous of her. So envious. She envied me, who was so adult like, and I envied her, who was so much a child. She grew up with much adoration from her classmates. I grew up having earning the admiration and respect of my classmates.

For once, back then, I would wish to switch places with her. Just once.

Now here I am. Being comforted by a man 7 years my junior. Being treated like the child I wish I could be. And I am so happy. So very, very happy. So please and grateful and happy. I want to ask how he knew. How did he know that was what I needed? I mewl softly and nuzzle his chest. He kisses my forehead, imprinting invisible coos and murmurs into my skin.

I roll my hips.

He groans and slaps his hand into the floor. "w-wait…" he says breathlessly.

I grin and roll my hips again.

He groans again. "Damn…sorry, Light…" I touch his lips.

My nickname. A nickname only one person is allowed to ever call me. The only name of mine that passes only one person's lips. If it was anyone else I would've stopped right there.

But instead I roll my hips and wait.

He moans and begins thrusting into me. Gentle at first. His fingers stroke and hold me like I'm precious, and it's nice. But I wasn't fragile. I have to prove it. I thrust my hips after him, squeezing around him tightly. He groans and moves faster, rougher, and I moan and mewl and pant and cry out every time. He hits the spot that feels so good and I scream in pleasure. His lips capture my scream and I feel his moan in my mouth. My fingers catch the inaudible growl he utters when he thrusts that spot again. I cum, moaning and almost screaming. I pant as he cums, whispering his name into his ear as he whispers mine.

"Claire…" he whispers.

"Hope…" I whisper. He groans and blacks out, burying his head into my shoulder. I let him. I let my fingers get lost in his white soft hair. He kisses my shoulder and sighs. His arms are still wrapped around me tightly.

I don't want to move away. I don't want to shift, to disappear just yet. I want to hold on to Hope, to imprint his body into mine. So I can never forget him. I'm pretty sure that, when I get up and leave this classroom, this all will end. All of it. This is the first and last time. For surely Hope didn't love me, even if I possible love him? my feelings are still unclear.

I inhale his scent for now.

He smells of flowers. Sunflowers. And of clean sheets left outside on a summer day to dry. Of clean meadows and bright nights. Of sweet homemade candy and fresh water.

And I love it.

_**So…yes…well…yep. Don't worry, guys, I'll write more of my other stories. Sorry I've been gone for a while. And guess what?! ITS SCORPIO SEASON! **_

_**Oh! And guys, ask me a question. Any question. About me, about my stories, about why I use certain characters, anything!**_


End file.
